Rage
by XellanxLarxene
Summary: Every single battle against any Trainer, he has lost. This is his last chance. Will things go right, or will his Pokemon take his words too literal?
1. Broke

**A.N. Hey guys! I thought of this while playing Pokemon Y version, trying to get lots of battles in at the Battle Maison. However, in round 19 of the Triple Battles, I lost in the most unfair way to some jerk! So, I thought about what would happen if someone kept losing no matter what, and, well, this story came into fruition. Enjoy.**

* * *

**John's P.O.V**

I groaned as I trodded into the next town, tired from having to try my hardest to dodge every other Trainer on the route I was on, just so my team would be able to survive. For some reason, whenever I pitted them against anyone, they would always lose. I looked down at the Mega Ring on my wrist, glaring at it.

"How the hell is this thing supposed to make me in more in tune with my Pokemon when they always faint in battles that count..." I said to myself, my entire team in their balls. I scoped out the town for a warm and dry spot for tonight, since it was supposed to be the next town for a Tournament. After finding one in a large enough alley, I crouched down against a wall and let my team out.  
"Garde..." Said Korra, my Shiny Gardevoir that I had started my journey with. She wore upon her neck a necklace, with the Gardevoirite Mega Stone, which enabled her to Mega Evolve. She sat close to me, shifting the flaps of her dress so she didn't get them dirty.  
"Meta..." Said Datamon, my large Metagross, who looked the place over before tucking his arms in and resting behind me.

"Scep..." said Matt, my Sceptile, who curled up on top of Datamon. Those two always shared a similar, friendly tone.

"Tyrantru..." softly growled MetalGreymon, the large Tyrantrum I found at level one as a Tyrunt. He had always been sort of like a pet Poochyena, and so, he laid down at my feet.

"Lap..." Said Plesiomon, my Lapras which was given to me, whom I treasure, who slowly slid up and covered Korra and I with his neck.  
"Talon..." said Silphymon, my Talonflame, who perched on Plesiomon's back.

"...well guys...we're down to the last of my cash...if we can't win in the Tournament tomorrow...we'll have to move home..." I said to them. Upon hearing this, they were all shocked, knowing that if I had to go home, then I would never be a Trainer again. "I'm sorry I have to say this, but I need you all to win tomorrow, no matter what...we literally cannot afford to lose..." I said, starting to tear up.

"Voir..." Said Korra, who wiped my tears away and held me close. I heard a drop and felt Matt hugging me from the other side, felt MetalGreymon's head rest more on my feet and legs, and even felt Silphymon rest as best as he could on my stomach.

"...I...I love all you guys..." I said, hugging them all close before we slept in that alley.

* * *

The next morning, we went to the Tournament front gates, them staying in their balls. I walked up to the receptionist and entered in all the data that they needed for my team. After this, I let them out so they could go off and take their pills they needed to be legal in the Tournament, mainly one to cancel out the Poke-Amiee connection, which is the only reason why any of my Pokemon actually evolved. After they were done with that room, I recalled them all, and started my first battle. Across from me in the arena was another Trainer.

"_The first battle for today shall be between John of Vaniville Town and Karkat of Kiolude City!_" Boomed the Announcer. I raised MetalGreymon's ball, and tossed him out, watching the Karkat guy toss out a Kingler.

"Alright, MetalGreymon, Stealth Rock!" I shouted out to it, watching all the small rocks hit into the ground.

"Kingler, Guillotine!" Karkat shouted, watching the large crab jump to MetalGreymon.

"NO!" I shouted, knowing he would just spam it until I was destroyed.

"RANTRUM!" MetalGreymon shouted, actually biting it just as it was about to connect and shook it off of him.

"King!" It shouted before it hit the side of the arena, instantly knocking it out.

"...M-MetalGreymon..." I said, shocked.

"_It looks like Kingler's out for the count, meaning this round goes to MetalGreymon the Tyrantrum!_" The Announcer said to the crowd. I looked up at the big Dinosaur, and saw him nod at me.

'No way! My Pokemon only do that when I'm in normal battles...d-didn't they take their pills?' I thought to myself before recalling him to send out Matt.

"Alright, now let's see how you can really deal with my tank!" Karkat shouted as he tossed out a Crustle.

"Shit...alright, Matt, try Dragon Claw! I shouted after the enemy Crustle got the rocks dug into it.

"Scep!" He shouted as he started to rush to it, having the speed advantage.

'He may not be able to deal a lot of damage, but at least he'll have a chance...' I thought, before watching Matt slash it and completely break it's Rocky shell, and knocking it out in the process.

"What? That was critical?!" I said to myself, amazed. After this round, I had managed to do the exact same with each of my other Pokemon, save for Silphymon, who had Brave Bird-ed himself unconscious at the last moment of the battle. The most peculiar thing with all of my Pokemon was their similar ability to behave as if they weren't affected by the negation pill. 'What the hell is going on with them?' I asked myself.


	2. The Plan So Crazy, It Just Might Work

**A.N. Hey guys. The title of this chapter's a reference to most movies and shit where one of the people comes up with an idea so crazy, it actually works. For example, Robocop. Enough said.**

* * *

**Korra's POV**

Not too quickly after John went to sleep, we all started to strategize our plan.

"Well, this is awful news. If he goes back home, then we're all just gonna be set to "Household help!'" Said Datamon, who tried to remain quiet since he was propping up John.

"Well what are we gonna do? It's not as if we tried to outfox the pills, they just get better and better the more we fight!" Matt said, also silently.

"We're not going to fight them." I said to them.

"What do you mean, if you go into the tournament, then you have to take the pill, you of all people should know this, Korra." Spoke MetalGreymon, in his deep voice.

"Simple then, we don't take the pills." I explained.

"How? They make sure that we take them, they look in our mouths!" Silphymon said.

"I've payed attention. They only look in our mouths, and the pills are small enough compared to our bodies that we can each simply put it under our tongues, where they don't look." I explained.

"That's extremely risky..." Stated Plesiomon.

"I know...but it's the only thing I can think of..." I said to them. We all sat in silence for a while, until Matt cleared his throat.

"Looks like we have no choice... we hide that we're not taking the pills." Matt said.

"...agreed..." Datamon said.

"Good...now, about another thing." I stated.

"What now?" Silphymon said, whilst I tapped the Mega Stone in my necklace.

"...as you may know, I can Mega Evolve through the use of this stone and John's Mega Ring..." I said.

"We all know this..." MetalGreymon spoke, looking away.

"What you may not know is that the real connection to Mega Evolution is your bond with your Trainer. The Stone and the Ring are merely conduits to increase this, but the real power comes from us." I explained to them.

"So...what you're saying is..." Plesiomon tried to figure it out.

"If you all focus, you can Mega Evolve. And since it will be without a Ring or a Stone, then it's legal. It would just be like Cherrim opening up to sunlight." I explained.

"That's a crazy theory...but it just might work..." Matt stated.

"I know...well, we should sleep for the tournament tomorrow." I stated, lying my head on John's shoulder before dozing off with the others.

* * *

Once we got to the Tournament hall, we went off to the Medical Bay where the other Pokemon were getting their pills. I looked at everyone in the party and nodded, before heading to the Psychic Station, since that's my Primary typing. Once I got there, I got up and sat on the medical table, and crossed my legs like a human female.

"Well, someone's looking very formal, little missy." The Doctor said. I simply gave him a stern look, which made him get that I just wanted to get it over with. "Right...here." He said, handing the pill and a glass of water to me. I took the pill and popped it in my mouth, tucking it under my tongue, and then drank the water. "Alright, open." He said, to which I showed him that at a glance, I had taken it, but if he had moved my tongue, he would have found out. However, he saw no pill and whisked me off, but not before giving my rear a smack as I walked away.

"Garde, Gardev-" I started to say before I felt Matt's hand on my arm, holding me back. I walked with him back to our group, where we each mimicked a cough before spitting out our pills. The plan was- so far- a success. Upon exiting the Medical Tent, John recalled us all, not knowing of our plan.

* * *

**MetalGreymon's P.O.V.**

I felt the cold air upon my scales as soon as John called me out to deal with the foe. A Kingler. It had an obvious type advantage, Water besting Rock, but it did not have the bond I have to my Trainer.

"Get ready to dance..." I stated to it.

"Alright, MetalGreymon, Stealth Rock!" John shouted to me.

'As you wish.' I thought as I kicked up some rocks and forced them to the area around the Kingler. The strategy he had always depended a bit on me laying down that entry hazard.

"Kingler, Guillotine!" Shouted the enemy Trainer, and I saw the large crab jump above me.

"This ends now, fool!" Came from the Kingler, just before I caught it's pincer in my jaws.

"Not today!" I shouted, whipping his frail body back and forth, like a Pyroar killing a Bunnelby, before throwing it to the side of the arena, knocking it out.

"Shit!" The Kingler shouted while it was being thrown.

Upon doing that, I turned my head to look at John, who was dumbfounded, before he recalled me.

* * *

**Korra's P.O.V.**

After being called out again, I saw my enemy, an Armaldo. I looked up to the board, and saw that aside from Silphymon, who was always a bit drastic, we had all survived. At the same time, I noticed that this was the last battle, so I put my game face on.

"A-Alright...Korra...Warp-Digivolve, then use Psychic!" He said, tapping the gem on the Mega Ring, whilst I tapped the gem in my necklace.

"As you wish...John..." I said, before Transforming into my Mega Evolution. However, before it finalized, I made sure to keep my connection to John, as Mega Evolution always canceled that out. Once my long ballgown was formed from my old dress, and I felt my hips flare out a bit, since they were wider in this form, I readied myself for the fight.

"Ooh, look at that pretty la-" The Armaldo started to say before I lifted him in the air and shut him up.

"Shut up, you arrogant asshole." I stated, throwing him up before letting him drop back to the ground. As soon as he hit, though, he still was able to hang in there.

"Can't get rid of me that easily, bitch..." He said.

"Armaldo, Aqua Jet!" His Trainer shouted to him, as I watched the water start to surround him.

"Korra! Moonblast!" John shouted to me. I prepared the ball of pure light between my crests, as the enemy approached.

"You're gonna lose!" He shouted, just before I twisted my body to dodge him. "What?!" He exclaimed, just as I unleashed the ball directly into his body, sending him back and away, unconscious.

_ "And Armaldo is out for the count, meaning the winner is John of Vaniville Town!" _Boomed the Announcer. I let my form revert back to my original form, and went back over to John.

"What did you guys do?" He asked me.

'Shit...' I thought to myself.


	3. Broken

**John's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it. All of a sudden, my entire party were each kicking ass during the entire tournament. MetalGreymon easily swamped a trainer who used Pokemon who resembled clowns and mines, whilst Plesiomon was extremely dominant against a team that would have belonged in ruins.

'What has gotten into my Pokemon...oh man, why did I tell them that we had to win at any and all costs?' I asked myself, mentally cursing myself since if they figured out what was happening, I would be royally screwed. I walked up to the stage, seeing a guy in red in the far distance.

" 'Sup?" he asked me.

"...um...nothing..." I said, pulling MetalGreymon's ball from my waist.

"_This is it folks, the battle between John of Vaniville Town and Dave of Pallet Town!" _The Announcer boomed, setting up the final battle.

"Go, MetalGreymon!" I shouted, chucking his ball out, setting the giant dinosaur loose.

"RANTRUM!" He roared, shaking the entire building.

"Alright, that's cool. Sickness, go." Dave said, tossing the ball, sending out a Typhlosion, which slowly paced it's side of the field.

"MetalGreymon, use Stealth Rock!" I shouted to it.

"Rantr!" He boomed, stomping down and launching a large amount of rocks over to the enemy side.

"Sickness, use Brick Break." Dave stated, watching his Pokemon dash out to attack.

"Shit, MetalGreymon, dod-" I started to say before I saw him take the full force, staying on both feet but quite obviously heavily damaged.

"No..." I said, shutting my eyes and focusing, before shouting "USE HEAD SMASH!"

"Rantru..." He spoke, looking at me, before getting right in front of me.

"MetalGreymon, that's-" I started to say before getting cut off by a blinding light that seemed all too familiar. "What?!" I asked as he started to Mega Evolve. As soon as he busted out of the bubble, I saw that his normally dark red skin turned completely black, and the mane he had followed suit. His feet gained spiked guards on the toes, making him look like he was trying to put much more force into his step. His knees each had three spikes on them, each on it's separate plate, and it gained four spikes along it's tail close to it's body, which had darkened his belly. He had also gained two spikes on each side of the tip of his tail, and he gained a set of spikes on his snout that made it look like it went through his nose.

"TYRANTRUM!" He shouted, glaring down the Typhlosion, before charging dead on, going much faster than before with the gem in it's forehead glowing blue. Upon contacting the Typhlosion, it sent it flying to Dave, knocking it out instantly.

"ngh!" I said to myself, grabbing MetalGreymon's ball to recall him once he fainted, but saw I didn't need to, as he looked as if he had done a simple headbutt. "...what?..." I said, before pulling out my Pokedex, and reading his new stats. "What? The Rock Head Ability?!" I exclaimed, not knowing what was going on now.

_"Upon review by the judges, we have determined that the sudden Mega Evolution by this Tyrantrum does not qualify as a Mega Evolution, and thus is simply a Transformation. With this, MetalGreymon wins this round!" _The Announcer stated, which shocked me. I quickly recalled MetalGreymon, and decided on my next ball.

"Go, Silphymon!" I shouted, sending his ball out next.

"Talo!" He shouted as he started his flight plan.

"So, you got a firebird too, huh? Go, Insanecrow!" Dave shouted, tossing out a Talonflame of his own. I watched as the pointed stones of Stealth Rock floated, and gave it a quick crush, easily taking out at least half of it's health.

"Alright, Silphymon, use Brave Bird and knock him out!" I shouted.

"Tal-" Silphymon started to say before Dave shouted on his side.

"Insanecrow, use your own Brave Bird!" He shouted to it. I watched in horror as the enemy Talonflame zoomed to Silphymon, nearly wiping him out in one hit.

"Shit, no!" I shouted, before seeing the light show again. "Son of a bitch!" I shouted, shielding my eyes.

"Son of a bitch!" Dave shouted, having some protection in his shades.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, we seem to be having another Mega Evolution Transformation in this round." _The announcer stated. Once the bubble dissapated, I saw the effects. Silphymon's body was now streamlined, with his plumage in his tail feathers shifted into a "V" formation, which the crest on his head did the same. His main body color of black flopped with the color of the tips of his wings, making him now a mainly red bird. His talons gained the most prominent change, literally being set on fire.

"Talonflame!" He shouted, going even faster than Dave's Talonflame, and putting out twice as much power, knocking both him and the enemy out at the same time, sending Silphymon back into his regular form.

"SILPHYMON!" I shouted, quickly recalling him as Dave called back his bird.

"_It appears to be a draw for this round, so the next Pokemon will be sent out!" _The Announcer explained.

"Okay, come on...go, Plesiomon!" I shouted, tossing the ball out for my Water type.

"Laaap!" He sang, glaring at Dave.

"Alright, this is getting annoying! Torkoal, go!" He shouted, tossing out the large tortise.

"Plesiomon, use Waterfall!" I shouted, watching the water start forming around Plesiomon.

"Lap Ras!" He shouted, starting to charge, riding a small few spouts of water.

"Torkoal, Withdraw, then Gyro Ball!" Dave shouted, drawing me into a Trap.

"Shit!" I shouted, watching Plesiomon crash into the now withdrawn Torkoal, which quickly spun and hit him directly into his chest. "Plesiomon, make sure he gets hit with Sheer Cold!" I said before seeing even more light coming from him.

"Again with this rerun!" Dave shouted, covering his eyes as well as I did. When the light died down, I saw that his curls beside his head unfurled into long feelers, reaching down almost all the way down his neck. His horn tilted forward and was more prominent now, giving him a menacing look. He gained the use of another set of flippers, and it's shell on his back now smoothed over, in addition to gaining a more paddle-like tail. I quickly pulled out my Dex again, and saw it's ability.

"Pure Eye...allows it to hit it's opponent, no matter what the move..." I read from the entry, watching Plesiomon shift back to his original position, starting up his Sheer Cold move, instantly it. Recalling him, I sent out Datamon, who also transformed into his Mega form, and quickly took out his Infernape. After that, I sent out Matt, who surprised be with his new typing of Grass and Dragon for his Mega Form. After he took out his Charizard, who went into it's Mega X form. Once this battle ended, I had only one more to take out.

"Okay, that's it! Go Volcarona!" He shouted, tossing out the large Bug Pokemon.

"A-Alright, Matt, use Leaf-" I started to say before getting cut off.

"Volcarona, use Firey Dance!" Dave shouted, wiping out Matt and sending him back into his regular form.

"Shit...alright, MetalGreymon!" I shouted, sending him out, watching the big black dinosaur land. "MetalGreymon, use Draco Meteor!" I exclaimed to him.

"TYRAN!" He shouted, emitting the large comets out of his mouth. I stood there helpless while the Volcarona dodged with ease, blasting him with a Hurricane.

"No, no no no!" I shouted, throwing out my other Pokemon and watching them get knocked out, until I was left with Korra.

"Alright, that's it!" I said, tossing her out.

"Garde?" She asked me, looking back at me. I glared at her, with rage in my breath, I said to her one thing I regretted.

"Korra, you Mega Evolve, and use PSYCHIC!" I shouted, slamming onto my Mega Ring. However, I should have been paying attention to it, since I hadn't noticed it. Due to the many Mega Evolutions by my team, my ring couldn't hold it.

I blacked out from the energy that got let off as my Mega Ring exploded, sending me against the wall.


End file.
